deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Miyama
|image1= File:DOAD Miyama.jpg |caption1= Sacred Miyama in Dead or Alive Dimensions. |title2= Stage |also_known_as= Miyama (DOA2) Fallen Miyama (DOAD) |location= Japan |appearances= Dead or Alive 2 (1999 - 2000) DOA2: Hardcore games (2000) Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate (2004) Dead or Alive Online (2009) Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) }} Sacred Miyama is a stage in the ''Dead or Alive'' series where it is used as the location where the player faces the final boss, Bankotsubo. Stage usage and story ''Dead or Alive 2''/''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' Miyama is the stage where the playable character fight the final boss, Bankotsubo (also known as Tengu). It is also where nearly all of the endings take place, with the exception of Tina Armstrong and Leon's endings. It is also where Kasumi and Ein encounter each other here. Kasumi is surprised to see him but as he suffers for amnesia, Ein can't remember her. ''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' Chapter 2 After the events of the first tournament, Kasumi α arrives at the Mugen Tenshin Village to kidnap a crippled and comatose Hayate. Ayane finds her and before she can stop her, the clone transports her to Fallen Miyama where she summons Bankotsubo to fight Ayane. After the second tournament, Ryu Hayabusa finds Bankotsubo at Fallen Miyama where the two battle and Hayabusa is victorious. After returning to Sacred Miyama, Hayabusa finds both Ein and Kasumi. The super shinobi suggests that if the two siblings fight, Ein will be able to remember who he truly is, and afterwards Ein indeed remembers his true identity as Hayate. Immediately after this encounter, a now turned-evil Genra, Kasumi α, and a brainwashed Ayane arrive to confront the two shinobi. Final Chapter In the final chapter, Helena Douglas has encounters with both Ein and Ayane at Fallen Miyama. Description Sacred Miyama is basically an in-closed forest clearing with a stone ground, surrounded by trees, large bolders, grass and other plantlife. In Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate, Bankotsubo can change the seasons of the stage: at first, Miyama is a dark and frightening place but each time Bankotsubo strikes the ground, the seasons can change to either Spring with sunny weather, blooming tress, and a grassy ground dotted with many flowers, Autumn in which the leaves on the plants turn red and brown with a gray sky, and Winter, where everything is covered in snow. The seasons differ in the characters's endings; for example, it's Spring in Leifang's ending, while it's Winter in Zack's ending. As shown in the debut trailer for Dimensions, Fallen Miyama, shown as a dark, hellish place, has been modified: the enclosed area is slightly bigger, and there is now a drop-off point where fighters can be pushed down a slope, hitting archways, a fire light, before finally falling over a edge of a cliff and hitting the ground below. Gallery Trivia *The location is alluded to in Nyotengu's promotional audio for Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, where she describes herself as Miyama no Nyotengu, which translates to "the Female Tengu from Mount Miyama." Navigation boxes Category:Final boss stages Category:Dead or Alive 2 stages Category:DOA2: Hardcore stages Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate stages Category:Dead or Alive Online stages Category:Dead or Alive Dimensions stages Category:Stages with hazards Category:Locations